It Would Have Been
by thecatandthebat19
Summary: (Sequel to Tonight) Selina Kyle discovers that she is pregnant after her and Bruce spent a night together at a hotel. Bruce must decide whether or not he is ready to give up Batman, and if he's ready to start a family with Selina. But when an old injury strikes unbearable pain to one of the two, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Selina Kyle paced nervously in the bathroom of her bedroom of Wayne Manor, anticipating the arrival of her boyfriend, Bruce Wayne. _This cannot be happening!_ With trembling hands she turned the faucet on and splashed cool water on her face. Drying herself on a pink towel, Selina took a couple steps forward and observed her slim figure in the full-length mirror. Her long dark brown hair was still tied up in the messy bun she had assembled it in the night before, and the makeup she applied to her face earlier was smudged, the mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. A rose pink robe was tied over her pajamas, covering her from shoulders to ankles. She could care less about her appearance, that was the last thing on her mind right now. Bruce would be home from work any minute, and she wouldn't have the strength to hide this from him, nor did she want to. _What am I gonna do?_ Selina thought miserably, plopping down on the small stool that stood in front of her makeup table. She buried her face in her hands, ashamed to even look in the mirror again.

After her and Bruce had spent their night at the hotel, Selina had missed her period. She wasn't worried at first, but, just to be safe, purchased a few pregnancy testers without anyone knowing. Locked down in her hiding spot in the kitchen, Selina hadn't bothered to pull them out until today. There was no specific reason as to why she chose today, it kind of just came naturally. There were six in total, and though four of the cheaper ones came back negative...Selina felt a sickening feeling rising inside her and got up to retrieve water from the kitchen. She had just reached the staircase when the front door opened and shut again. Her knees felt weak. He was home. What was she supposed to do?

Unsure of what exactly she was doing, Selina scurried back up the staircase and was about to collapse onto her bed, when she suddenly froze. "Damn!" she hissed, racing back down the stairs. When she had gotten the testers out of the kitchen, she unceremoniously tossed the boxes onto the couch and had went back upstairs. _The boxes are on the couch._ She had to hold onto the railing of the staircase for support, feeling sick to her stomach all over again. _Think, Selina! _When he gets home, the first thing that Bruce usually does is head to his office to drop off his briefcase and other files. His office was west of the kitchen, and he was probably in there by now, so she only had a certain amount of time to hide the boxes before he would head to the kitchen for a drink and a bite to eat.

Selina bolted towards the living room, nearly crashing into the table as she did so. She knew that she had to get to the couch _immediately_, or she would have a lot of explaining to do. No, that was wrong. She would have a lot of explaining to do either way. Selina rounded the corner that led to the living room and was about to leap onto the couch, when she saw that she had been beat. Standing four feet away from her, his face a mix of confusion, fear, and shock, was Bruce.

The boxes were in his hands.

He looked up at her, taking in her eyes that were mascara stained and puffy from tears that refused to stop, and then back down to the small packages in his hands, each of them reading in bold letters, **PREGNANCY TESTER**. Selina felt tears well in her eyes again, and just as Bruce's mouth opened slightly, she turned and ran to the door. "Selina, wait!" Bruce called behind her, but she didn't stop. Selina didn't stop running until she was outside of the house, in the cold, bitter rain, and, feeling nothing but defeat, sat down on one of the stairs, sobbing into her hands. She had never felt this distressed in all her life. "What am I going to do?!" she screamed out into the rain, her voice drowned out by the heavy winds rustling the tree branches.

She heard the door creak open slowly from behind her. Bruce. Embarrassed and ashamed, she couldn't bring herself to look at him as he sat down beside her, the rain washing over the both of them. She loved him, she loved him with all her heart, and if not for her fear of being pregnant, she would have kissed him right now. It would have been beautiful. He would have kissed her back, with the passion and lust she dreamt about. He would've picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. And they would have stood there, their tongues dancing, not a care in the world. It would have been perfect.

Selina wiped her eyes to clean them from tears, but it did no good. She felt Bruce wrap his arm around her and sobbed even harder. She had been so worried that Bruce would be angry with her, that he would kick her out and cut all ties with her, but just by this simple gesture she knew. She knew he wasn't angry with her. She knew he wouldn't kick her out. She knew he loved her, even though she didn't deserve him. Overcome with emotion, Selina laced her arms around Bruce's neck, burying her face on his right shoulder and sobbing. He wrapped both arms around her, lightly rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry," she choked, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. Suddenly she felt stupid and even more miserable. How could she even consider the idea of him leaving her? That was completely incredulous, and she felt almost disgusted that she would think that. It was like she had deeply insulted him and was now regretting everything silently, not having the energy or nerve to confess to him.

He kissed her forehead. "No." he whispered, and she looked up at him, confused. "_I'm _sorry." That made her heart melt. She began to cry even harder, her body racked with sobs. "Hey, it's okay," His tone was soothing and after a few minutes Selina began to relax. She took deep breaths and eventually the tears slowed down. It took her a great amount of effort to remove her head from his shoulder to look up at him, mostly because she was drained of energy and still felt guilty.

Bruce wiped away a few of her tears. For once he looked nervous. "Did, uh, the test come back..." He cleared his throat. "Were they positive?"

"Two of them did."

She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the way his face brightened. "That's really good!" Even his voice sounded more positive, and Selina just didn't have the heart to explain that these two were the ones that her doctor had given her, and the other four were just ones she bought from the drug store. "There were six in total, and if only two were positive, then I bet you've got nothing to worry about!" She began to cry again, not only because she would have to let him down once again, but because she was scared as to how he would react. She wasn't afraid of him getting angry, but of getting sad, or even disappointed.

"Bruce," she whispered. "The two that were positive...they were recommended by my doctor." Her voice faltered, but she managed to get all the words out somehow. She focused her gaze down at her feet so she wouldn't have to look at him, even though she had gotten some of her strength back. "I'm...I just..." She threw her hands up in frustration. "God, I don't even know!"

The rain had turned from a pour to a storm, and the branches on the trees around them swayed dangerously. Selina glanced up at them before looking beside her at Bruce, who was holding his hands up as if to calm her down. "Selina," he began. She could tell he as choosing his words very carefully, and it made her heart gush even more. _I love him so much_, she thought, tears welling in her eyes once again. "If you want, we could get an abortion." She felt herself perk up. God, she felt stupid! An abortion hadn't even crossed her mind. "But, honey, if only two of them were positive out of _six_, I think we should go for an ultrasound first, just to be sure."

Selina let out a long sigh. He had a point, there was no way around it. And even if the two of them _had_ come back positive, there were still _four _of the tests that resulted negative. She felt very naïve in that moment, as well as ashamed and foolish. It wasn't like her to jump to conclusions or to freak out without being given a logical explanation first. Under pressure, she was always very calm and collected, rarely ever losing it. But both Bruce and Selina knew that this was different. And it was almost magical that he wasn't getting frustrated with her. Selina felt bad, because she knew that she would be frustrated with him in a situation somewhat like this. And although she was crying once again, although they were both drenched to the bone by the cold rain, all Selina could think about was how lucky she was to have Bruce by her side.

She couldn't focus on what he was saying. She couldn't focus on the fact that she might be pregnant, although it was all she was thinking about for the entire day. In that moment, all Selina could think about was how in love she was with him. She loved the way he walked, the way he spoke, the way he laughed. She loved the way he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She loved the small smile that was always on his face whenever she woke up beside him. She admired the willpower he possessed, and couldn't believe how strong-minded he was. Selina couldn't believe that he loved her.

"Bruce," she whispered, lacing her arms around his neck and finally looking at him. Selina could tell by the way that he tensed up slightly that this took him by surprise, but she couldn't deny that it took her by surprise as well. After her pregnancy scare, after how she had stormed out of the mansion without letting him say anything, he was still here. And he would never know how much that meant to her. Nobody had ever stuck with her this long by choice, and those who did ended up trying to kill her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Selina bit her bottom lip. She knew what he would say next. "I'll call the hospital after dinner and schedule an ultrasound for tomorrow." Selina nodded. "It's getting colder out here...you wanna go inside?" She shook her head no and hesitantly leaned forward, kissing him. She wasn't exactly sure why; not only three minutes ago was she sobbing her eyes out because she thought that she was pregnant. But there was no way she could resist.

Although it took him by surprise, Bruce didn't deny the kiss. He tilted his head and began to gently run his fingers through her wet hair, careful not to tug on any knots. "Mmhh," she let out a small moan as their tongues began a dance of passion and lust. Bruce picked her up and quickly descended the stairs so they stood in the middle of the courtyard, neither of them minding the rain. She knew he was strong enough to carry her, so she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They stood there, shivering in the rain but comforted by the warmth of each other, their bodies pressed together. Selina ran her fingers over Bruce's back, his shoulder blades, his hair. Bruce wasn't really sure what was happening, but did not deny himself the pleasure. He was still distracted and couldn't quite lose himself in the kiss like he usually was able to. The thought of Selina being pregnant still lingered in his mind and he was unable to push it away. Obviously he did not want to break away, but, although it was her who triggered the kiss, Bruce felt as though he was almost taking advantage of her in this moment. She was crying heartbroken sobs not too long ago, and now they were making out in the rain.

Even though it was a beautiful moment, he couldn't help but think how much more perfect it would have been.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Bruce couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning, the events of the day replaying over and over again in his mind. After they had gotten inside and dried off, Bruce had scheduled an ultrasound for Selina that was to take place the next day. He figured that he would feel relieved, since they would have their answers right away, but this seemed to worry him even more. When he shut his eyes to try and sleep, all he saw was the image of Selina's tear and makeup smudged face. All he saw was the fear in her eyes, and the way her body shook when she cried into his shoulder. Sure, he had held it in when they were out in the rain, but that was only for her sake. Bruce couldn't even imagine what would have happened if he expressed how nervous he was. Selina probably would have lost it, might have even ran away. He couldn't even think of what might have gone down; he really didn't want to. The thought of Selina being pregnant was already bouncing around violently in his head, as if one more minute his skull would crack.

Bruce let out a groan and rolled on his side again. It was odd for him not to find Selina lying beside him, but it was him who convinced her that she should sleep in her own room. He had told her that it was because she should calm down and have a night to herself, but it was really so he could calm _himself_ down instead. He knew that she always looked to him for support because he was always very collected and never freaked out, and that was a lot of pressure on him. He was afraid that, if he cracked, she would too, and then what?

He groggily lifted his head off of the pillow and glanced up at the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. _3:09_, it read in neon green numbers. Damn. His movements slow and lazy, Bruce sat up, stood, and slumbered out of his bedroom, grabbing the robe that hung on his doorknob as he did so. He shivered and pulled the robe on. Where he was going, he did not know. All Bruce knew was that he _needed _to clear his mind. _Maybe a walk?_ He descended the long staircase, glancing out the windows in front of the doors. Deciding against the idea after seeing that it was still heavily raining outside, he curtly turned on his heels and headed towards the living room, intent on watching some TV.

Bruce plopped down on the couch, setting his feet up on the coffee table. "Ahhh," he muttered, reaching for the remote. He had it set on the news, something he often watched when he couldn't fall asleep, but he just couldn't focus on what the news reporters were discussing. _I might be a father. I might be a father. Selina might be pregnant. I might have gotten her pregnant. I might be a father._ Bruce threw his hands up in frustration, the remote flying off the couch as he slammed them down on the cushions again. Why couldn't he get these thoughts out of his head? They were consuming him, dragging him down a bottomless pit of darkness, no matter what he did to try and cling onto life.

_Breathe, Bruce. Breathe. Breathe._ He took three deep breaths, closing his eyes and counting down from ten in his head. This was a trick that Alfred had taught him long ago, when he was losing sleep due to the nightmares of his parents' death. "Okay. Okay. Okay." He relaxed, rolling onto his side so he was on his back and his head rested on a pillow.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Bruce didn't even reach six before he was finally asleep, his snores drowned out by the distinct talking coming from the television.

He didn't wake up once until Selina finally came downstairs to look for him. She had slept surprisingly well, but when she went to cuddle with Bruce, he wasn't in his room. At first she was worried, thinking that he had secretly left in the night, or had gotten hurt. But, calming herself down, she searched for a logical explanation. He had seemed very tired yesterday, even before she had broken the news of her possible pregnancy to him. Maybe he had woken up in the middle of the night to get water and had fallen asleep in the kitchen. Maybe he was already awake and was downstairs eating. After convincing herself that Bruce was completely fine, that he was still here, she headed down the stairs to find him passed out on the couch, the television still on.

"Bruce, honey, wake up," she said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder. She crouched on her knees, shaking him slightly faster and harder than she had before. He made no move to wake. "Bruce!" she repeated, her voice louder this time. "Wake up! We need to go to the doctor's! Bruce!"

He stirred suddenly, making her jump. Selina noticed the layer of sweat on his forehead, and her eyes widened when she saw the panic in his eyes before he saw her face. "H-hi," he murmered, breathing heavily.

_Was he having a nightmare? _Selina suddenly felt a wave of worry wash over her and she felt her eyebrows scrunch up in concern. "Baby, are you okay?" She slipped her small hand into his. When he didn't respond, she demanded, "What's wrong?" _Oh no. He's...he's scared I'm pregnant. _Selina began to bite her nails. _What if the ultrasound is positive and he really leaves? I can't raise a kid on my own! I can barely fend for myself! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

Bruce had trouble focusing on her face, but he could sense the worry and panic. "Nothing," he answered, thankful his voice stayed steady. He didn't want to scare her, or scare her anymore. "You, uh, ready for the ultrasound today? Alfred has the day off today, so we should leave in about...what's the time?" Bruce knew it was 9:00, but he asked her to test if she was okay.

Selina glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. "It's 9:00." He felt a surge of relief when she answered calmly. "What time's the appointment? 11:15, right?" Bruce nodded and sat up, kicking the blankets he didn't remember covering himself with off and standing up beside Selina. She looked much more composed than yesterday, which was a good sign. Bruce shouldn't have felt panic anymore, but he still did. _What if I'm going to be a father? _He was unbelievably nervous and incredibly excited for the ultrasound.

_How bad could being a father be?_ He thought as Selina wrapped her arm around his shoulder and led him towards the kitchen for breakfast. Bruce helped her into his chair before sliding into his own. In front of him sat a plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, bread, and bacon on it, but he didn't have an appetite. _Very bad. What if I have to give up being Batman? _He thought, playing with his food. Helping Selina raise a child would absolutely be worth giving up Batman, but Bruce still didn't want to think about it just yet.

After ten minutes of eating food he couldn't really taste due to his nerves, Bruce excused himself to get ready to take Selina to the hospital. He headed up the staircase, turning left and right here and there, weaving a path throughout the mansion he had grown to know his way around with his eyes closed. As soon as he reached his bedroom and the door was shut, he sunk to his knees on the carpet, his back sliding down the wooden door slowly. _She might be pregnant. _was all he could think as he slowly crawled towards his bed, where a suit was already laid out.

Bruce felt stupid. He wasn't the one who would be carrying the baby. But then again, he was the one who would be _responsible _for Selina's pregnancy. It was him who hadn't used protection that night, even though Selina had made a point to cross it off the list he submitted to the hotel. She had even told him not to bother with a condom, so, technically, it was her fault...

No. He couldn't blame this on her. No way was this her fault. Even though she had expressed her decision not to use protection, Bruce was the one who didn't put a condom on. _It's all my fault if she's pregnant_. He stood up and fell back onto the bed, his suit crumpling underneath him. _How the hell are we gonna get through this? _Bruce covered his face with his hands, frustrated and scared and worried and still confused.

_Together_, said a small voice in the back of his head. _You'll get through it together._


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce and Selina arrived at the hospital ten minutes before the ultrasound was scheduled for. As soon as the car was parked, both Bruce and Selina practically burst out of the car doors and raced each other to the entrance of the hospital. Selina nearly smashed into three doctors, if it weren't for Bruce, who wrapped his arms around her waist from two feet away and yanked her backwards. Panting, she muttered, "Thanks," before recomposing herself and hurrying towards the front desk.

A nurse with long black hair and way too much makeup on addressed them with a small, "Be with you in a moment," before turning back to the computer that sat in front of her, punching in several combinations on the keyboard. Bruce and Selina exchanged looks, waiting for the nurse's attention to come back to them. "Do you have an appointment or are you a walk in?" she snapped suddenly.

Selina glanced at Bruce before answering. "Uh, an appointment has already been scheduled yesterday for 11:15 with Dr. Jeffrey." The lady typed something else into his computer. _Probably looking for a file. _Selina had several experiences with hospitals before. "My name is Selina," she said, just as the nurse opened her mouth. _Beat ya! _she thought smugly, enjoying the look of confusion and distaste on the woman's face.

"What's your last name, miss?" It was the nurse's turn to appear smug.

Bruce held back a smile. If she didn't get what she wanted, Selina would turn registration into a catfight, and the winner was already evident. So, not wanting to cause a scene after seeing the look of poison in Selina's eyes, he stepped in. "That would be Wayne." Although they weren't married, Bruce always used his last name when arranging appointments and such for Selina, for both of their sakes, as "Kyle" would lead to a background check, and that would lead to an arrest. Plus, both Bruce and Selina liked the idea of sharing a last name. It made them feel even more "official," though they had been dating for four years.

The lady typed up a few more things before she directed them to a waiting room with another family already seated in there. "Dr. Jeffrey will be down here in about five minutes. Please have a seat until he calls you two down."

Bruce sat down beside Selina, and he could tell that by the way she swung her right leg over her left and began swaying it back and forth that she was nervous. So was he, but he didn't dare admit it to her. Instead, he placed a hand on the back of her neck, massaging her gently. "You nervous?" he whispered, surveying the room. It was an old habit of his; searching for any type of danger in any type of room. This was when his protective side came out, and Selina loved the way he tightened his grip around her if he saw something that may cause suspicion. She felt special, she felt needed.

"Maybe," she replied coyly, although she was in no mood to flirt. Selina was taken aback by how she responded, but when she glanced to her left at Bruce, she was relieved that he seemed oblivious to the comment's flirtatious tone. "Actually, yeah. Really nervous. What if...what if I'm actually pregnant?" Her voice squeaked slightly at the end, but she didn't care. She tentatively placed a hand on her stomach, although she did it casually. _There might be a baby in here!_

Bruce cracked his knuckles. "Well," he began, trying his best to keep his voice steady. "Then we either get an abortion like I suggested yesterday, or...we _keep_ the baby. We do whatever you think is best." _Good performance_, he thought, looking down at the ground in satisfaction. Bruce didn't want to get an abortion, but he wasn't sure how good of a father he would be. He found himself hoping that she was ultimately not pregnant, so they wouldn't be faced with making the choice. _You'll have answers soon enough._ Bruce reminded himself.

They sat there, listening to the cries of the small infant that belonged to the family that sat across from them. Selina watched the mother carefully, studying the way she held her baby and slightly bounced her arms, rocking the baby into a deep sleep. She was so caught up in staring at the mother that she _almost_ didn't notice that Bruce was eyeing the father, who was laughing and had another child on his lap, rustling his hair happily. Almost. She felt a wave of nervousness and happiness flood through her. Maybe he wanted to be a father after all.

"Ms. Wayne?"

Bruce blinked, prying his eyes off of the dad. Selina had stopped watching the mother and had her eyes trained on Bruce. He noticed this as he stood and helped her to her feet, following the doctor that stood in front of them. Selina wasn't surprised that he had noticed this; Bruce noticed everything. He probably noticed the small shuffles that the doctor took instead of steps like they did, or the way that his clipboard nearly fell out of his hand as he opened a door for them. "I'll be with you in a moment." The doctor, whose nametag read "**Dr. Jeffrey**" in bold letters, smiled at them, gestured for the two to sit in the chairs, and then swung the door shut.

_Stay calm_, Selina thought, trying her best not to look at Bruce. He was taking it so well. Almost _too_ well. Obviously Selina knew that he was nervous, but what scared her more was the fact that he wasn't verbally telling her that he was nervous. Through his actions it was clear, like the small flashes of panic in his eyes, or the way he was constantly biting his nails when she supposedly wasn't looking. She kept her eyes trained on a small speck of dirt on the ground, because if she looked at him she knew that it would be impossible for her not to freak out. "You okay, baby?" Selina cleared her throat, still not looking up at him, even though she could feel the heat of his gaze on the side of her neck. He didn't reply. Damn. He was really freaking out. Selina knew not to tell him she was aware of the fact that he was scared, because he would either get angry or even more scared.

"Slightly."

She perked up at his answer. _Don't look. Don't look._ Selina pinched the side of her leg to keep from turning to face him, wincing slightly. "You don't need to be. There's nothing to worry about." The conversation should have ended there. Selina shouldn't have said anything more. She should've let him sit there in silence, she should've let him think whatever he was thinking in peace. But, of course, being the firecracker she was, Selina continued to speak. "Bruce, I need to ask you something. Do you...do you _not _want to be a father?" Her voice quavered._ Do not look, Selina. If you look, you will cry._

Bruce tensed instantly. _No! _he thought, racking his brain frantically for an answer. _I'd be the worst father in the world! I'd let you down! _Was she really asking him this? Bruce knew that the question was coming, but he didn't think it would be so soon. _Do I?_ Bruce realized suddenly that he hadn't actually considered this question as much as he should've. He had seen how happy the dad in the waiting room looked, but Bruce wasn't exactly an average man, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to give up Batman just yet. "Selina..." he stopped talking; there was nothing else he could say.

"Bruce. I want an answer. I _need_ an answer. Please." Selina begged, biting her lip and choking back tears. _He doesn't. _She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. And she knew that it wasn't fair to jump straight to conclusions without letting him give a proper answer yet, so she bit her tongue to keep from blabbering on. _Maybe the doctor will come back and we can just talk about this later._ Selina felt guilty for praying for this to happen, but she knew Bruce was doing the same deep down.

He knew that he had to answer. He knew that she wouldn't take his silence as an answer. But he just couldn't string the words he wanted to use together. It was a new sensation to Bruce; he was rarely ever at a loss for words. _Think, dammit! You can't disappoint her._ Bruce opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, only to open it once again, like a fish. "Well, I do want, uh, to be...but I'm just not ready to give...I mean, of course I do!" He held his breath, anticipating what she would say next. He noticed that she wasn't meeting his gaze, which meant that she was either very nervous herself, or was just as uncomfortable as he was.

She blinked twice. His response was playing itself over and over again in her mind, and she couldn't contain her grin. _"Of course I do!" _Sure, there was evident doubt in his answer, but he wouldn't lie to her about something this big. "Did you...are you just...Bruce?" she stammered, finally looking up at him. She nearly gasped when she saw that he was grinning at her. Selina placed her hand on the left side of his face, rubbing her thumb gently over his temple. "Bruce, are you being serious with me?" Selina pouted her lips, laughing as she felt tears well in her eyes.

Bruce could hear the footsteps that most likely belonged to Dr. Jeffrey already, but there was no way that he could let a moment like this go to waste. "I'm always being serious with you." he whispered, just as the door swung open and Selina pulled away from him, the small giggle she let out comforting him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I am just going to skip through the ultrasound and pick up when Bruce and Selina are in the car after the appointment. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

Bruce felt as though everything that happened after him and Selina received the results of the ultrasound to be a dream. He didn't remember hugging Selina tightly afterwards, but he did. He wasn't able to recall getting into the car with her and driving away, but here he was, in the front seat, his fingernails digging into the leather steering wheel. Naturally, they drove in silence, but in his mind, Bruce's voice was screaming, thrashing around desperately for somebody to listen to him. _Keep it together. Don't freak out. Keep it together._

He glanced over at Selina, who was gazing out the window and had a hand on her stomach. Bruce forced his eyes off of her, but it took a great effort. He loved to look at her, because, well, she was gorgeous. She always was. Even now, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, her face free of makeup, she was beautiful. This was when he thought that she looked the best, when she appeared natural and wasn't worried about how she looked.

"You alright?" he asked, still in disbelief as to what the doctor had just revealed to them. Selina didn't answer him, but Bruce wasn't exactly expecting one. He just wanted her to know that he was there for her if she needed him to be. The way she bit her lip and blinked her eyes twice told him that she wasn't comfortable talking about this just yet, so he changed the subject. "Do you want to head back to the manor now, or do you want to go shopping? I can call Alfred and let him know we won't be back for dinner, if you want to go out."

Bruce saw Selina smile out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know..." Her voice trailed off and she transferred her gaze from the window to her feet. "Maybe we should go shopping to clear our heads. I mean...I'm actually _pregnant_!" Selina's tone dropped and suddenly she was crying. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. The car suddenly swerved, and she immediately looked up in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" she gasped between sobs.

"I'm pulling over." The car jolted to a stop, teetering dangerously close to the edge of the road. Bruce unbuckled his seatbelt and wrapped an arm around Selina, who was crying heavily. "Honey, it's okay. I told you we can get an abortion. The doctor said that it would be safe to go into a procedure at this stage, so I can call them later if you want." She continued to cry heartbroken sobs, her head rested on his shoulder. "Selina, you don't need to worry. We'll take care of this. If you want to get an abortion, we'll get an abortion. If you want to, uh, _raise_ the baby, we'll raise the baby. You don't have to be upset, sweetie."

Selina took a shaky breath. "I know, but...but I don't want you to...oh, God...I don't want you to have to give up..." Selina paused, sat up, and wiped her eyes. "Bruce, if we're gonna keep this baby, you're gonna have to give up so much. You're gonna have to take time of work, you're gonna have to spend money...you're gonna have to give up _Batman_. I know you're worried about that." She stopped talking, unbuckling her seatbelt and scooting forward in her seat. Bruce began to rub her back, which he often did. She rested her head softly on his right shoulder and began talking into his suit. "I honestly want to keep the baby; I really think that I do. I mean, don't you want to start a family? But I'm not sure if it's such a good idea to start one _now_."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you sure?" he questioned, kissing her forehead. "Is it...because we aren't married?" There was a hint of mischief in his tone, and Selina turned to him. "I mean, we can't let that get in the way of us raising a child, now can we?" He winked at her. "Anywas, I'm getting off topic. We could keep the child. I think I'd be okay with that. And you're right. We have talked about starting a family before, and now we have the opportunity to do so. But I just want you to know that this is all up to you. If you want to have a baby, let's have a baby. If you don't want to have a baby just yet, then we'll wait."

Selina let out a long sigh, tilting her head from side to side and staring out the car window. She could see the mall from here, and just beyond that was the mansion. The car was parked dangerously close to the end of the road, and she watched as other vehicles sped past them. Selina still couldn't believe that Bruce was actually okay with her wanting to keep the baby. She wasn't planning on telling him, but she knew exactly why she didn't want to get an abortion. A baby would be the one thing that her and Bruce shared; a baby would be the one thing that was _theirs_. The mansion was _his_. Although she knew he loved her, Selina felt that having a baby would connect them in a way they've never been connected before.

"Honestly, I want the baby. I want the baby. The only thing is..." Selina grinned, savouring the look of confusion on Bruce's face. It was a rare occasion for her to catch him off his guard, and though it was wrong of her, she loved every minute of it.

"But what?" Bruce couldn't decide if he was worried or excited at the idea of being a dad. He had never gotten the chance to actually get to know his own father, and although this made him unexperienced, he couldn't help but consider how much fun it would be to raise a son or daughter.

Selina smirked, taking Bruce's hand in hers. "But I'm gonna get so _fat_!"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he opened his eyes, Bruce Wayne instantly felt a rush of excitement surge through his veins. Laughing softly as he kicked the blankets off, he raced out of the bedroom like a little boy. It had been three weeks since him and his girlfriend, Selina Kyle, had found out that she was pregnant, and the doctors had confirmed that she was already two weeks into her pregnancy. Although it was cliché, Bruce was going to surprise Selina with breakfast in bed to celebrate her hitting the five week mark. He still couldn't believe what was happening; that he was going to become a father, and that his beloved girlfriend, that _Catwoman_, was going to be a mother. When Selina had first told him about the results of the pregnancy test she took while he was at work, Bruce wasn't sure what he was feeling. Obviously he was excited at the idea of him and Selina being parents, but there was also a part of him that was absolutely terrified. He hadn't been able to really get to know his own father, and the thought of going into something with no experience whatsoever was really scary, even for him. But now, everything was different. Ever since he had pulled the car over when he was driving them home from the hospital, ever since he had finally expressed his fear to her, things had changed. They had both been so much more open to expressing their feelings, which was kind of a miracle, as Bruce and Selina were both very emotionally closed off. But it felt like they were finally, _finally_ a true family. This baby, like Selina had told him it would, was bringing them together, and was a great benefit to their relationship.

Bruce tiptoed into Selina's bedroom, feeling rather excited. She looked so gorgeous, snuggled underneath the several blankets she insisted on sleeping with, her hands protectively placed on her stomach. He felt a smile creep its way onto his face slowly as he stared at her for another minute before hurrying out of the bedroom and tripping down the staircase. The night before, after Selina had retired to bed, Bruce had requested that Alfred prepare some pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast and that he leave it on a tray in the kitchen. Alfred was supposed to have the day off, and Bruce still had to go to work, so he figured it would be easier to get the food ready earlier so it would be ready for the morning.

As he rounded the corner that would lead into the kitchen, Bruce began to hum, surprising himself. It was a very befuddled tune, as he was trying his best to mimic one of the songs that Selina was listening to approximately a week ago while she was taking a shower. The last time he was in such a good mood was...Bruce didn't even know. Frankly, he didn't even care. He crept into the kitchen, saw that a tray with a glass of water, a mug of hot chocolate, and one large plate filled with food sat on it, and picked it up carefully before retreating to the bedroom.

There was only one thing bothering him at the moment, and that one thing was technically a person. Batman. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be as active as he liked to be, but that didn't mean that he didn't _want _to. Choosing not to get an abortion meant that he would be choosing to temporarily give up Batman, and there would have to be a legit reason for the public. Batman didn't go on vacations, but perhaps he could fake an injury or something in that category. Bruce was already planning on going out as the Dark Knight tonight, but he didn't want to stage a disappearance just yet.

Concluding that he would have to discuss this with Selina, Bruce gently kicked the door open with his foot and stepped inside Selina's bedroom. She was in the exact same position that she was in when Bruce was in here before, and for some reason, that comforted him. He carefully set the tray of food on her dresser and happily sat down on the bed beside her, shifting onto his right side. She always slept on the right side of the bed. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently enough not to startle her but still wake her up. "Baby, wake up," he whispered as she began to stir. She squinted her eyes and rolled over towards him, pouting her lips.

"Why am I up so early, Bruce?" she mumbled groggily, scooting closer to him so their heads rested on the same pillow. "Are we going somewhere? Do I need to get dressed?" She rolled onto her back again, stretching her arms out and arching her back. "Mmmh." Selina shifted over once more to lie facing him, and Bruce chuckled at the way she was constantly moving. When she was asleep, she rarely ever moved. But when she was awake, it was a completely different story. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Brought you some breakfast." Bruce climbed off of the bed and gestured to the tray, enjoying the happy look on her face. It was the just the reaction he wanted. Hopefully she wouldn't think that he was just buttering her up for the discussion they would soon be having, even though he sort of was. "And no, you don't have to get dressed. I'm going to work today and Alfred has the day off, so you've got the whole house to yourself." He helped her adjust the pillows and set the tray down on her lap as soon as she sat down. "Do you want to go somewhere today?"

Selina swallowed a mouthful of food, wiping her mouth the napkin. "Well," She took a large sip of water. "I need some new clothes." Bruce shot her a look. "Not like dresses and stuff. I need more clothes from that maternity store we went to last weekend. And we also need to go grocery shopping, 'cause I can't find one damn pickle in this house. I searched the whole kitchen for one freaking pickle yesterday, and I couldn't find one!"

Bruce was confused. "Pickles?" he asked, letting out a chortle as she nodded and took another bite of her food. "Why the hell were you searching for a _pickle_?"

Selina muttered something inaudible, as her mouth was still full. After gulping down the rest of her food and draining both the cup and the mug of their liquids, she set the tray on the nightstand and turned to Bruce. "That was yummy. I was _starving_. And I was looking for a pickle because I felt like eating a pickle." Bruce laughed again and Selina hit him across the chest. "Is that a _crime_, Mr. Wayne?" she purred, her hand lingering on him. She swung her leg over so she was straddling him and ran her hands down his chest slowly.

"Not at all, Ms. Kyle." Bruce grinned. Obviously they couldn't have sex, but that didn't mean that things couldn't get _sexy_. And damn, was she sexy. The way her hair flipped carelessly over her shoulders which he noticed when walking behind her. The way her hips swung back and forth ever so slightly. Selina was so confident, so beautiful, so perfect. He had always considered her beautiful, but now, now it was different. She was more than beautiful, more than gorgeous. Perhaps it was because she was going to become a mother. Perhaps it was because they would finally be starting that family they always dreamt about. Something had clicked, something had been put together like pieces of a puzzle. Selina was one of the puzzle pieces; incredibly lovely to look at and very mysterious, yet, when connected to another puzzle piece, was even more radiant. He loved her, so much. It was a relationship unlike any other Bruce was ever involved in. It was a dance of passion and need and lust and love, and he never wanted it to end. "I just find it...amusing, how you're already craving food."

Selina tilted her head from side to side, and Bruce could tell she was contemplating her next move, as he was doing the same. There were two ways they could go about this; either by letting it end there on a nice and sweet note, where he'd head off to work and she'd spend the day doing whatever it was she wanted to do, or they could continue to gamble with each other, sending flirtatious marks back and forth until one of them couldn't take it anymore and would have to give in. This was probably the part of their relationship that was the most fun, and that was testing each other's limits. "Oh, Bruce," She clicked her tongue. "That's not the only thing I'm craving right now." Selina bit her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing Bruce. Her lips parted as he slid his fingers down her back and her waistline. She smiled against his lips as his hands stopped on her stomach.

They both knew what this meant, and they both appreciated the reminder. _You're pregnant_, Selina almost felt guilty because she was constantly having to remind herself this so that her and Bruce wouldn't get carried away. But it was difficult, _so _difficult to resist him. She was drawn to his every word, his every movement. She paid attention to every single detail. The way his muscles flexed underneath his shirts when he stretched. The small crinkle between his eyebrows whenever he was confused. The way his eyes would always light up whenever she asked him how things were going with his _powerful friend_. It was so hard to just give in, to resist him, but they both knew that, right now, it was necessary.

Still disappointed, Selina pulled away, pressing her forehead against his. "You don't wanna be late for work." she whispered, turning over and flopping onto her back. Bruce climbed off of the mattress and walked around to her side of the bed. She smiled at him as he kneeled down beside her.

"I don't want to be late, but I don't want to _leave_." Bruce confessed, laughing as he did so.

Selina shrugged her shoulders and flashed him a small smile. "I know you don't. I wish you could just have the day off and we could lay here in bed all day." She paused, as if reconsidering this idea. She laughed, although Bruce wasn't too sure what she was laughing at. "Never mind," she said quickly, seeing the look on his face. "Just go and take your shower, go to work, and then, when you come back, we can have a nice dinner and go out someplace."

Bruce gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sounds like a plan." He moved to get up, but a stabbing pain in his back stopped him from doing so. _Oh my god, what the hell? _He thought frantically, praying that Selina hadn't noticed, although she most likely had. Selina noticed everything. His back hadn't felt this bad since...since Bane had snapped it in half. That was three years ago, why would it be bugging him now?

_Calm down,_ he reminded himself, shifting over to sit cross legged on the carpet. Another wave of pain crept its way up his spine, but he played it off by digging his nails into the carpet. God, what was happening? _Just get up. Get up off the damn floor already. _With a great heaving effort that was mixed with having to keep a straight face and to rise with a deafening pain, Bruce got to his feet very slowly. He glanced over at Selina, who had her phone in her hand and was staring at the screen. Good. She didn't notice. "See you later, honey." He shuffled towards the door, feeling relieved, despite the excruciating pain coming from his spine. Bruce couldn't help but notice that the spot that was triggering the pain was the same spot that Bane had broken his back from. It was probably nothing, just an old recurrence because of a certain movement he had done.

Bruce had his hand wrapped around the door handle and had just yanked it open when he heard the concerned voice of Selina say, "You should go to the doctor to get your back checked out, baby. Have a good day."


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. Horrible, excruciating, consistent pain. Bruce couldn't focus on anything else for the entire day. He tried his best to dodge his assistant, Carla, and hid inside of his office for the duration of the day. There was a small bottle of pain relievers he found in his briefcase, but to take one, he would have to get water from the staff room. And if he went into the staff room, Bruce knew that he would be bombarded with questions and small talk with several employees, and then would most likely get invited to lunch and then a game of golf. Bruce decided that he would just take the pain, like he often did, and would rest when he got home.

Visiting the doctor like Selina had suggested him to do had crossed his mind more than once, but he knew that he would have to come up with a legit alibi before doing so. She wouldn't be happy if he didn't go for an x-ray, yet he didn't think that it was 100% necessary. Yes, it was torture having to deal with the stabbing pain than refused to simmer down and would flare up at his every move. Yes, it was probably more than a coincidence that the source of this pain was coming from a very old and severe injury. But he knew that it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

Bruce practically ran out of Wayne Industries at the end of the day, pausing only to sign out at the front desk, which had become mandatory to all employees. Because he was so distracted by all the possibilities of what may be wrong with his back, Bruce was unable to complete most of the paperwork he had. It was mostly filing and some contracts to go over, so he shoved the papers into the brown briefcase he carried and speed walked to the parking lot. Bruce unlocked his Lamborghini and climbed inside with great difficulty, groaning as he did so. God, it hurt. He started the car and drove off, trying his best to mask the pain already so it wouldn't be so noticeable when he saw Selina. Although he should've been much more concerned about this new injury, all Bruce could think about was how the hell he was going to go out as Batman tonight.

**Back at the manor**, Selina slept for the duration of the day, only getting out of bed to have a shower and eat. It was odd that she was able to sleep so soundly, as she was deeply concerned about Bruce. She had seen the way he was wincing earlier, and she knew that it was because of his back. Selina had been there when Bane had broken Bruce's back, and she knew that the pain was coming from the same vertebrate. Obviously Bruce wouldn't be willing to admit this to her, but, frankly, he wouldn't have to. Selina wasn't dumb; she knew when somebody was lying to her. Bruce knew this, and it would be foolish of him to try and hide something like this from her. So when she heard the front door creak open slowly, Selina practically ripped the blankets off of her and hurried out of the bedroom, pulling on her blue slippers as she did so. Selina had made it halfway down the long staircase when she froze, realizing that she was only wearing a black tank top and panties. Her face flushed as she began to climb the staircase again to fetch a robe.

Once she had assembled her hair in a new bun and had secured the robe on, Selina descended the staircase once again, turning right as to head to Bruce's office. She found him stretched out on the couch, his tie and shirt on the ground beside him. Her entire expression softened; she had entered the room intent on digging the truth out of him, but by the way that he was wincing and groaning as he shifted around, she knew he wasn't trying to hide anything from her anymore. Selina wasn't even sure if he was aware that she was in there. His eyes were closed and his forehead was coated in a thin layer of sweat. She felt her stomach drop. This was bad.

Selina knew that it wouldn't be wise if she babied him. He would get the wrong idea and think that she was underestimating him, blah, blah, blah. Pressing her back against the wall and swinging the door shut, she took a deep breath before speaking. "You have a bad day today?" Casual banter was always a better approach to begin with. When he didn't respond, Selina took a few more steps towards him and pulled one of the chairs closer to her. She sat down and lightly pressed a hand to his forehead. "What happened, Bruce?"

He took a ragged breath and she let her hand trail down his face and chest. As she moved to crouch down on the ground, however, she pressed her hand against his shoulder and Bruce let out a yelp of pain. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Selina exclaimed, pressing her hand against her mouth. _Damn, you're so stupid! _She moved to help him, steadying his head as he writhed in pain and groaned. "Bruce, you're gonna be alright." she whispered. "What the hell happened?" Selina knew that it was too early to ask him, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't know..." he whispered, turning onto his right so he was facing her. "God!" Selina sprung to her feet then, but she wasn't sure what exactly she was planning on doing. Alfred wasn't here, so she couldn't go to him. She could call an ambulance, but she knew that Bruce would hate her if she did. It was up to her, she realized. It was up to her to help him through this.

"Okay." She clapped her hands. "I'm going to take you upstairs to your own bedroom. I can get you some water and painkillers. You're gonna rest and I'm gonna ice your back. Then we can use a heating pad. Okay." Selina wrapped her hands around his wrists. "Can you sit up?" He did so, but she could tell it was a struggle for him. "Good job!" Bruce scoffed, laughing at her. "Hey, I'm just trying to help. Alright. I'm going to pull you up now. Are you ready?" He nodded, yet Selina wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows at him. This was going to hurt him, they both knew it. "Are you positive?"

"Dammit, Selina! Just do it already! I'm not in the third freaking grade." Bruce laughed, and Selina did too. She obeyed him, digging her heels into the floor and hoisting him to his feet as swiftly as possible. "Holy shit! God!" Bruce yelled, grabbing onto Selina for support. She stumbled but managed to stay upright, which was nearly miraculous, considering how much taller and stronger he was than her.

"You ready?" Selina wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He draped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer to him. She began to walk, him shuffling beside her. "Were you like this all day?" Bruce nodded, slightly leaning in to her. The turned left and came to the staircase. _Here we go_, Selina thought as they climbed the first step. Bruce was doing well so far, as they were able to climb about five more before he had to pause. "Do you want to stop?"

Bruce cringed. "No." He was aware that this wasn't very wise of him, but he didn't care at the time. "I'm...fine." _How convincing of you_, he thought bitterly as he moved to take another step. They made it up the stairs finally, although it felt as though he was being stabbed in the chest over and over again. "See?" he panted. "That wasn't so bad." Bruce waved his hand as if to downplay the pain.

Selina scrunched up her nose, dropping her arm and stretching her arms. "Whatever you say." His pride was something she did not want to hurt even slightly. She tentatively pressed a hand to her stomach when she saw that Bruce wasn't looking. He was leaned against the wall, his back bent slightly and his hands resting on his knees. Pregnant women weren't supposed to do a lot of heavy labour, but Selina didn't think that helping him to the bedroom would hurt. Still, she couldn't help but feel hesitant.

_No_. Selina couldn't help but feel ashamed. _You know that he would do anything for you. Stop being so selfish and go help him! _Selina trudged over to Bruce and observed him for a moment. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but she didn't really expect him to. He was still doubled over in pain, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his head tilted down to the ground. Selina couldn't believe that he had even went to work today, but then again, it was a predictable move, coming from him. Batman never appeared to get hurt, but the same could not be said for Bruce. He never admitted that he was in pain, and when he was actually willing to...Selina knew that this was bad.

But why? Why was his back causing him pains like this? It had been ages ago since it was broken, and he had made a full recovery. There were no complications back then, so how come it was recurring now? Selina couldn't fit together the never-ending pieces of the puzzle together, but finally decided that it wasn't important in that moment. Right now, she had to get Bruce to the bedroom. His knees were sure to buckle; they were already swaying dangerously left and right. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow and guilt. She hated seeing him in pain.

_If you get him to the goddamn room already, you won't have to see him like this! _Selina trusted the small voice in her head and cleared her throat. "Can we...are you ready to go?" Bruce took a shaky breath, cringing once again as he straightened. He nodded curtly, but when she moved to put her arm around him, he hit it away gently. She narrowed her eyes, her brow furrowed. "Do you honestly think that you're going to make it to the bedroom yourself?" She immediately bit her tongue; that was supposed to be a thought, and a thought only. She herself cringed, sure that he would now be mad at her and would only refuse her help even more.

"Yes." His tone was calm and steady, and Selina felt relieved. _Wait, what? _Selina cocked her head to the side, not sure if she had heard him right. Seeing the look of doubt on her face, Bruce continued. "I'll be able to get to the bedroom by myself." Her scoff didn't bother him; Bruce knew that he could do this. The stairs were very difficult, but he had been able to walk on flat grounds all day. If Selina didn't think that he could do it, well, he would prove her wrong, and that would feel so good. Maybe she'd have sex with him later, and that would feel even better.

_Think realistically, Bruce_. He knew it was foolish of him to think such a thing right now, but, frankly, he couldn't help it. And it made him want to do this by himself even more. Because deep down he knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to convince her into making love with him later, once he had proven himself and that the pain was just another thing he could handle easily.


	7. Chapter 7

Selina stood in the doorway of Bruce's bedroom in disbelief. He had actually done it. He made it, on his own, from the staircase all the way to his bedroom. And he didn't seem to be in as much pain as he had been in before! _What the hell is going on here? _She thought, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking out a hip. Bruce was sitting on the bed with his back turned to her, staring at the TV screen. He appeared to be fine right now. _One minute I find him on the couch writhing in pain, and the next minute he's walking across the hallways just fine? _It wasn't like he had just ran a marathon or anything, but it was still very impressive, given his previous state. She was at a loss for words as she walked past the dresser and desk to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Bruce grinned. He kissed her hair, inhaling the strawberry scent her shampoo left on her scalp. He turned back to the TV, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tugging her closer to him. The news was on, of course, but Bruce wasn't really paying attention to the screen, except for when a new flash of colour caught his eye. He was more focused on Selina, and how...perfect she was. Bruce had dated a lot of girls before, although the word _dating _couldn't really be used for most of them. _Flirted_, maybe. But Selina was much more intriguing, much more intelligent than the majority of the girls had been. She never really seemed to care about how much money he had, and never brought up his fortune. He knew that she had thought about it before, but the fact that she never spoke a word of it made him love her even more. It assured him that she wasn't using him for his money, and it also proved that there were some people in the world that were more interested in _him_ than his wallet. And she always knew just what to say, and just when to say it. Selina also knew when words weren't needed. _Like right now_. Bruce kissed her again and Selina giggled.

"You alright?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to look up at him with wide eyes. There were dark bags underneath her eyes that Bruce hadn't noticed before. He narrowed his eyebrows at her. Selina stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was staring at. "Oh!" she exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh. By then Bruce had figured out that her lack of sleep was probably something to be concerned about. But, just like she had done, Bruce decided to let her explain what was wrong before jumping to assumptions, no matter how difficult it would be. "Um, well...I just have been..." Selina stuttered, biting down on her bottom lip hard. Bruce's suspicions were raised even more when he saw the thin line of blood that appeared when she stopped, though she seemed unfazed by it. "I mean, I've just been doing some, uh, new..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on his face. _I want the truth_, his eyes seemed to be saying. She knew he deserved it. He really did. And it would do no good lying to him; all it did was cause tension and unneeded problems. Selina cleared her throat. _"What's the big deal?" _She felt like asking. _"Is it really an issue if I've been losing sleep over the past few months?" _She shook her head, knowing what his response would be.

She wasn't sure why she asked what she did. It wasn't a very wise decision, and it was only meant to be a thought. "What's more important here: me being tired or you not being able to get up the staircase?" Bruce didn't seem to be surprised or angry like she initially thought he would be. Instead he was calm, which was even scarier. The small space between his eyebrows didn't even twitch. His expression remained the same. Selina knew to back off now, to let him say whatever he wanted to say to her. But she couldn't. She was already fired up, lit like the firecracker Bruce always told her she was. And there was nothing to put out the flame. "Yeah, what's been going on with _you_, huh?! You've been acting so weird lately! Not wanting to keep the baby and then making me breakfast in bed? And don't even get me started on your back!" Her voice had risen just as she had, and she was now speaking in a hysterically high voice, towering above him once she had gotten to her feet.

Breathing heavily, Selina paused, anticipating his reaction out of both fear and excitement. She loved how sexy and rough he was whenever he was angry, and though she usually felt aroused when he was flashing his temper, she was also just as terrified in those moments. Bruce didn't flinch or say one word, and Selina couldn't help but feel confused. He wasn't even looking at her anymore; his beautiful eyes were trained on the TV, the flashes of light reflected in them. Selina sunk to her knees and placed both hands on his shoulders. She began to shake him. "Say something!" she shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. "God, don't just sit there, Bruce! Say something! BRUCE! SAY SOMETHING!" She was now crying because she felt ignored and laughing because she felt insane. Isolated, crazy, and insane.

Bruce wasn't too sure what was going on, but he was sure that giving her this opportunity to let it all out would benefit them both. He wanted to respond to her, to hold her in his arms. He could feel the words already forming in his mouth, ready to slide off his tongue at any moment. But he didn't let them. He hadn't said anything, and he wasn't planning on it. He knew that she needed to hear him say something; what he didn't know was _why_. But Bruce knew that, if he let her win, if he gave in like he wanted to, he would never get an answer to his question. She would never tell him why she hadn't been sleeping, and he needed an answer to that. Selina had dropped her hands from his shoulders and was now curled up on the floor, sobbing and giggling and coughing into the carpet. _Is this some sort of pregnancy thing?_ He wondered, moving to sit down on the ground beside her. The pain in his back had died down a little bit and it did not cause him as much soreness as he expected it to.

He knew what she needed in this moment, and it wasn't what she was demanding from him. He waited for her to sit up, and when she did, he yanked her none too gently towards him, so that the back of her head rested against his thigh. There were tears spilling out of her eyes, but once he began stroking her hair, they stopped. "You want me to say something?" he asked after a moment of silence passed by them. Selina chuckled and nodded her head, sitting up to face him. Bruce held up his hands as if surrendering to her. "Fine. I love you. How's that?" He wasn't one to express his emotions through words, and this made them even more alike.

"I want more." Selina smiled coyly at him. "I deserve it, don't I?" She pouted her lips, guiding his hand to her stomach.

Bruce rolled his eyes at her, though he didn't remove his hand. What she was saying was true, and Bruce couldn't help but feel guilty once again. _If I had just used protection_, He thought for the billionth time that week. "Yes. Honey. You do." Bruce paused suddenly and considered this for a moment, laughing when Selina groaned.

"No!" she laughed, shaking her hands. "No, don't do _that_!"

Bruce pretended to be confused. "Do what? What you requested me to do in a very, uh, _insistent _manner?" Selina blushed and Bruce kissed her forehead. He knew that she felt bad about that by the way she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her feet. Bruce also knew that now was an ideal time to change the subject. "Fine. I won't _"do that" _if you don't want me to. So why don't I make a deal with you, then?"

Selina cocked her head slightly. "What sort of deal are you suggesting, Mr. Wayne?" She smirked; Selina knew just how much Bruce loved it when she called him that. "There are several different deals we could go about right now. You'll need to be a bit more specific."

Bruce would usually be racking his brain for a response at this point, if this was a normal conversation. But it wasn't. And he knew exactly what to say to leave _her _racking her brain for a response. Deals were what he made when he was at work at Wayne Industries, and they were sometimes what kept him alive when he was at work as The Dark Knight. "Miss Kyle," he began, his voice unintentionally husky. It made Selina shiver, and that made Bruce chuckle again. "I was hoping we could make an exchange."

"And what would we be exchanging?"

"Secrets..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was storming outside. The wind was howling loudly, causing the tree branches to shake violently back and forth. The branches and their leaves were brushing consistently against Bruce's bedroom window, leaving behind a sort of nails-on-chalkboard sound behind. The rain was coming down hard, splashing against the pavement roads and sidewalks and dripping down the windows. The water rooted itself in the ground, turning the grass a brilliant shade of green. The lightning lit up the skies like fireworks and reflected through the windows, while the thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

Selina loved nights like these. And she loved spending them with Bruce. He was lying beside her, his head resting in the space between her head and her shoulder, one arm wrapped protectively around her chest. She had fallen asleep with him an hour ago, but was awoken by the sudden storm with no intention of waking him up. It would be nice to talk with him, but they had done a load of talking earlier. _He looks so cute when he's asleep_, Selina thought with a smile. Frankly, Selina found Bruce to be cute every minute of the day. She rolled over on her left him so she could be even closer to him, her arm wrapping around him. She ran her fingers down his back, being careful not to press hard. Though he had somehow improved drastically with his injury over the past couple hours, she knew that he was still hurting.

"Hey, baby," he muttered groggily, startling Selina. "You sleep okay?" Selina nodded and yawned. She glanced behind her at the clock, which read 5:23. Bruce followed her gaze and sighed when he saw what time it was.

Selina closed her eyes. She knew he had to leave, but she really didn't want him to go. They had discussed this before their nap, and although she had agreed with him that he go out as Batman tonight, although she had convinced him it would be best if he were only in the Batmobile today, Selina still thought that this was a _very _bad idea. She wouldn't dare tell him this, but what choice did she have? He was bound to get hurt. Bruce was very impulsive, and if he heard about a lead on the Joker's location, Selina knew that he would go after it. "Do you have to leave right now?" she asked innocently, but she already knew what the answer was.

"Yeah. It's going to get even darker soon, and I want to get as many people watching this outing as possible." If she didn't already know the reason behind this, Selina would think that this was odd of him. Bruce usually didn't care about the amount of people witnessing whatever incredible Batman stunt he was pulling. But, during their discussion earlier, Bruce had explained to her that this would probably be his last outing as The Dark Knight until their baby was born. She understood completely that he would want to make this night significant, but she still didn't want him to leave. Not yet, at least.

Selina cleared her throat nervously as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and slumbered out of the bed. She didn't say anything as he yanked his white shirt over his head; Selina was too buys marvelling at the strong muscles in his back and arms. _Damn, he's so sexy_, She thought as she sat up, cracking her knuckles as she did so. He walked into the bathroom and came out with a glass of water which he handed to her. "Thanks," she muttered, only realizing now how dry her throat was. _He's like a freaking mind reader. _She stifled a laugh after draining the cup, finding it creepy and amazing that he knew her so well. "Bruce?" she asked nervously, drumming her fingers on the cup.

"Hm?" He sat down on the bed beside her, flexing his biceps absentmindedly. She grinned and tilted her head back, letting her brown hair fall down her shoulders like a curtain.

"Do you _have _to leave right now?" It was a stupid question, for they both knew that he did, yet Selina asked it anyways.

Bruce cocked his head to the side, a sly grin working its way onto his perfectly crafted face. "I suppose that it wouldn't hurt if I just waited until _tomorrow _to venture out on an activity where I am 100% sure to get even more injured. Would it?"

Selina bounced up and down on the mattress like a little girl. "Really?" Her voice was oozing with excitement. She didn't care. "Bruce, are you serious? Like, don't just say that and then actually just go and leave."

"I'd never leave you."


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce and Selina spent the remainder of the day cuddling in bed. They discussed whatever they wanted, which they frequently did, and listened to the comforting steady beat of the rain that continued for the entire morning and afternoon. By the time Alfred had gotten home, Bruce and Selina were in the middle of their fourth nap that day, entangled in each others arms. Selina knew that Bruce was reluctant to stay, even if he wouldn't admit it, and she loved him greatly for that. She knew how much he wanted to make an appearance as Batman tonight, and she loved him for staying.

They talked about many things that day. Bruce asked her if she was excited about the baby. Selina asked him what he wanted to name the child. _Helena_, She thought with a smile. He had told her that Helena would be his first choice for a girl, but said the choice was up to her. Selina rolled onto her side, lying dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. Bruce's arm was wrapped across her shoulders, and she slung one of her legs over the other so it was hanging off the bed. She couldn't help but feel giddy; it was very exciting to know that her and Bruce would be starting their own family. She kissed her hand and pressed it against her stomach, as if kissing her baby. "Thanks for saving us," she whispered.

And it was true. Before she found out she was pregnant, Bruce and her were going through a rough patch in their relationship. She was scared they would break up, and then she would have nothing. But then, there was the baby. If not for this unborn child, if not for this unborn miracle, they would not be here together right now. No matter how much Selina wanted to believe that they would, even if she wasn't pregnant, she knew it was true. And she was, in no way, about to deny the inevitable truth to anybody, including herself.

By around 7:30, when she was convinced that Bruce was asleep, Selina slithered out of his grasp and left the bedroom. She lingered in the doorway, admiring how cute he looked when he was asleep. Hell, he always looked cute to her. She suddenly realized that she felt aroused, and grinned smugly, squeezing her legs tightly together. She tilted her head mischievously, wondering if Bruce might be able to put an ease to her craving. Thinking against it, she strolled out of the bedroom and down the hallway, a spring in her step as she did.

**Okay so I know that this chapter was seriously short, but I am currently working on a new kinky chapter with Bruce and Selina, plus a chapter where he is out as Batman. I wanted this one to be before the kinky one so that I could briefly explain that Selina was feeling aroused so that they wouldn't all of a sudden be making love. LOL. I love you all and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

When Bruce awoke from his heavy sleep, the first thing he registered was that Selina was missing. He instantly went into panic-mode; tossing the blankets and pillows around in a frenzy, even leaning over the side of the bed to check the floor. He finally came to a logical conclusion, that she had awoken and left, maybe to get something to eat. Feeling foolish and embarrassed, Bruce lazily rolled out of the bed and continued out the bedroom, tripping down the staircase. He was still tired, even though all he did today was sleep. It was odd for him to feel this lazy and tired, but he brushed it off nonchalantly.

His back still ached, but he managed to make it down the staircase. Selina had made him take three painkillers earlier, and they seemed to be working. _For now_, he thought bitterly, not even wanting to imagine what it would be like when they stopped. Bruce turned right twice, intent on going to the kitchen, for he was sure Selina was there. Sure enough, once he pulled the metal handle and the door swung open, he saw her sitting cross legged on the table. Her back was to him, and Bruce wasn't certain that she was aware of his presence. She proved him wrong when she said in a rather cheerful voice, "You lost, handsome?"

Bruce grinned and leaned against the fridge, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms over his chest. "If I'm not mistaken, this _is _my house, isn't it?" Selina shuddered at how seductive he sounded, and at the amount of power his voice was oozing in. It made her want him even more. She knew that Bruce would be able to sense this, because he somehow knew everything. She swung her legs out from underneath her and crawled off the table, not exactly sure why she was up there in the first place. Bruce bit the inside of his cheek as Selina began walking towards him, her hips swinging at just the right amount and her hair swaying off of her shoulders at just the right speed. He glanced down at her stomach, his eyes narrowing slightly. Though she was only six weeks into her pregnancy, her stomach hadn't really grown. Should it? Bruce didn't know much about pregnancy stages, but he had taken the liberty of reading several articles on pregnancy. Most of them said that the bump would form well after the stage she was at, but still...

Selina could tell Bruce was deep in thought whenever the corner of his mouth twitched. She giggled softly tilting her head back slightly. His eyes were fixated on her stomach, on their baby, and she could tell that he was worried when a small crease appeared between his eyebrows. She nervously put a hand on her stomach, trying to pass it off as a casual itch. His eyes suddenly flashed and he stared up at her face, though his expression stayed the same. "You alright?" Selina asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice. She knew that he had been reading about pregnancy; was something she was unaware of wrong? "Bruce. Are you alright?" There was much more urgency in her tone this time.

Only now did he realize he had been staring. At first Bruce panicked, unsure of how he would go about calming her down. But a billionaire like him is never stumped for long. In two swift movements, he had grabbed Selina by the shoulders and pinned her against the fridge, pressing his forehead gently to hers. He could her the intake of her breath and felt even more aroused when her eyes lit up. She couldn't even blink before his lips attacked hers. She responded instantly, tilting her head and wrapping one leg around his waist, gasping slightly when she felt the large bulge in his pants. It made her feel so..._powerful_, knowing that she could make him feel this way.

Bruce placed his hand on the back of her neck, his fingers running through her tangled hair. Selina took him by surprise and wrapped both legs around him and laughed against his lips. They broke apart, staring deeply into each others eyes. Selina ran her fingers softly over Bruce's chiseled and scarred chest, tracing a wound shaped like a "C". A sly grin slipped its way onto her face. She knew where this scar came from. "And where did _this _come from?"

It took all of his might not to rip all of her clothes off right then. Bruce bit his lip. He had to make this next moment _memorable _for her. Selina raised an eyebrow at him and squeezed her legs around him. She knew what he was thinking, and she couldn't wait. "Does Mr. Wayne have an idea?" Her voice dripped with excitement, and she leaned in to kiss him again, but Bruce was too quick. He jerked his head away from her, and locked his arms around her back, enjoying the look of confusion on her face. He walked backwards away from the fridge, away from the oven, and placed her down carefully on the table. Selina lay on her back and Bruce crawled on top of her, one leg on either side of hers.

He began tugging at the collar of the shirt she wore and Selina slipped out of it easily, casting it aside. He marvelled for a moment at her breasts, even though he couldn't see them through the lacy red bra she wore. Her fingers fumbled with the waistband of his pants, but he refused. Selina pouted her lips, raising an eyebrow at him. Bruce did not say anything to her. He instead crawled off of the table and picked her up with him. Selina, getting the idea, wrapped her legs around his waist once more and allowed him to carry her out of the kitchen. Bruce stumbled slightly and bumped into the doorframe, causing Selina's grip to loosen. He had to grab her quickly, and they both burst out laughing. "Smooth, baby, real smooth," Selina whispered in his ear as soon as he regained balance.

Bruce carried her up the stairs, not once breaking the kiss. Once they reached Bruce's bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed so that she landed on her back. Bruce cringed slightly, hoping that he didn't hurt her. She was probably more delicate, now that she was pregnant. Selina grinned, knowing that he was worried about her. "Don't worry, honey." Bruce balled his hands into fists before jumping onto the mattress beside her. Their lips met instantly and Selina tugged at his pants again. This time he did as she wanted, practically ripping them off. "Stay on your back," he muttered, his voice husky. He stepped off of the bed and pulled her legs gently towards him, so that they hung off the bed. Selina squirmed out of the shorts she wore, not caring where they landed. _Thank God my underwear watches my bra_, She laughed.

Bruce resumed his position on the bed with one leg on either side of hers. His fingers played with her bra straps and she eagerly removed it. He dove his head down, grabbing one breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. Selina arched her back as he rolled his tongue around her nipple, letting out a moan. "Mmmh," she moaned as he moved on to the next breast. "God, just hurry up." She was having a hard time waiting this long for him, and she needed him inside her. Now.

Obviously Bruce was aware of how much she had been craving him lately. He had been wanting her just as much, but he wasn't about to give her what she wanted. Not right away, at least. He left a trail of kisses down her chest, her collarbone, her neck, before coming back up to claim her lips. Just as his fingers reached the waistband of her underwear, hers had reached his. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough for Bruce to see the look of excitement in Selina's brilliant eyes. She tore his boxers off and Bruce pulled hers off as well. For a second, just as it always did, Selina's breath hitched in her throat. She let out a whimper, yet it sounded more like a moan.

"You have no patience today," Bruce snorted, sliding off of the mattress so he was on his knees on the ground and her wet entrance was level with his growing erection. Selina laughed in response. "Well, sweetheart, neither do I." Without warning, Bruce shoved the head into her, his hands flying to her shoulders to keep her from squirming. She writhed in shock and pain, but wouldn't want it any different. Their sex was rough, powerful, controlling. And it drove her crazy. "You alright?" Bruce whispered. Selina nodded.

He began to thrust into her, slowly, carefully, one hand on her shoulder and the other on the mattress. Selina bit her bottom lip hard and arched her back, her toes curling. When she licked her lip, she could already taste blood. She knew he was completely inside of her when he let out a small groan, his grip on her loosening. They rocked back and forth, Selina coming closer and closer to her orgasm. It usually took her a while to reach this stage, but before she knew it she came, her fingers grasping the bedspread. Bruce came a few moments after she did, tilting his head back as he did. Slowly drawing himself out of her, Bruce crawled onto the bed again, falling down beside her and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

Selina breathed heavily, rolling onto her side so that her head rested on Bruce's shoulder. She draped an arm over her chest and giggled when he placed a hand on her stomach. "This baby is gonna have an amazing mother," he whispered before drifting off into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
